Lucias, God of Light
by Jivvin Darthiir
Summary: one person's destiny starts to unfold when he starts hearing the voice of the long-thought dead god Apollo in his head.  What could this mean for Lucias? find out in this epic tale of the new god of light.


__

so, this is my first atempt at a Greek mythological-type story. It may not be much, but i'll do the best i can to get up new chapters if people like this. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was like any other day on Mount Olympus. Hephaestus was busy at his forge, repairing and making weapons, plotting new ways to catch Aphrodite, his wife, and Ares again. Zeus was getting chewed out by Hera for having _another_ affair with a mortal, Hermes, Artemis, and Athena stifling their laughter behind her back. Apollo strummed away on his lyre at the center of the courtyard, creating a beautiful melody throughout Olympus. The birds chirped happily from their many perches and the many small, furry animals bounded about. Everything was right and wondrous in the realm of the gods.

Or so they thought. Somewhere in the shadows lurked death, that which none of the gods could seem to pick up on. The bringer of despair knew his target, whom was making things easier for him. With speed nearing that of a god's, the killer darted from his hiding place, and launched at his target, plunging a wicked dagger dripping with a blackish-purple liquid. The assassin let go of it, leaving the dagger buried up to the hilt in the god's chest.

"PRAISE TARTARUS!", the figure shrieked as a portal of fire and shadows opened up underneath him, swallowing him up in a second. It left nothing but that awful dagger to tell of his attack. The other gods gathered around their fallen brother, wanting to help, but knew he would die soon.

"Find me a mortal child...and be quick about it." said Apollo in a fast-weakening voice. Hermes was off like a bullet, rocketing down from Mount Olympus. He quickly spotted one laying on a hill side, wailing like a banshee. Wincing in slight pain, Hermes wrapped up the toddler and flew back like all of Hades was after him. When he returned, Apollo looked as pale as the clouds he had flown by not two seconds ago. He placed the baby next to Apollo and retreated back with the other gods.

In a voice so soft the others had to strain to hear him, Apollo said "I...I give all my powers...to this young mortal...so that I...may always be a part of...this world. But this child must never speak...for if he did...all of Hades would be on him...in a moment." With that, he lifted his hand, touched the child's throat, and disappeared in a flash of light and a jangle of notes. The gods sat there in silence for a few moment, then went to inspect the baby.

He seemed as he had been not long before, with but a few differences. His hair was no longer the dark brown of a tree, but white as freshly fallen snow. His eyes, instead of sky blue, were the most remarkable shade of purple. His ears had migrated to the top of his head and elongated, looking just like a cats. And last but not least, he had a mark on his neck where Apollo had touched him, shaped like an arrow. They stared in wonderment at the child until it opened it's mouth. They all instinctively winced, but no sound can from the babe's mouth.

"What should we do?", inquired Artemis, her face tear-streaked.

"I'm a bit hungry, and they say young meat is the most tender of all", Ares said, a wicked grin upon his scarred face.

"No, we're not going to eat it," Zeus snapped at him, wiping the grin off Ares face in an instant. "We're to leave the poor child with a mortal family, until he proves himself worthy of being a true god." None of them liked the idea, but the look in Zeus's eye's told them to keep their mouths shut. So, reluctantly, Hermes flew to the nearest town, left the child on someones doorstep, knocked on the door and hauled ass out of there.

"Hello?", the man whispered into the dark night as he opened the door. Looking down, he saw the baby, wrapped up and fast asleep. "May the gods be praised." Picking up the baby, he went into the house and showed his wife what he had found. She cried with joy and hugged them both, kissing the babe on the brow.

"What shall we call him?" the man ask her. She thought for a few moments and said, "We'll name him after your father."

"A fine name indeed," he agreed, putting his arm around her. She leaned her head down towards the infant and whispered "May you grow into a strong and kind man, my little Lucias."

_

* * *

_

hope you like my story of Lucias so far. I'll do what i can to add more chapers. send me reviews on where you think i should go with it or whatnot. Peace for now!


End file.
